Just Ask Her (ONE SHOT)
by Evil Dork
Summary: A fluffy, funny Swanqueen one shot. Set in High School where Regina wants to ask the new girl out on a date but it's too much of a chicken to actually do it.


**Just Ask her- ONESHOT**

"Go on!"

"Sh! She's going to hear you! And- ah! Ruby! Stop pushing me!"

"I wouldn't have to push you if you weren't such a chicken"

"I'm not a chicken!"

"I know that, everyone knows that, but every time you see this girl you become one so be the woman I know and go talk"

Ruby hisses with a final push making her friend stumble forwards and hit against the back of her.  
Blush crept up her face making her bright red as the goddess girl turned around.

And god she was perfect.  
Pale skin, with a hint of pink in her cheeks. Thin lips, straight rounded nose and her jaw line was on point. Her golden hair with curls falling on her shoulders framing her face beautifully. And those vibrant green eyes that seemed to stare into Regina's soul and turn her into a puddle of Mills hormones.

"Oh, hi!"

Emma said and Regina's breath hitched.

' _God her voice_ '

Emma smiled at the flushed girl.

' _God that smile, those dimples, that face ugh she's so freaking beautiful and perfect and I sound like a teenage chick flick hormonal character'_

"Are you okay?"

Oh god she had been staring like a freak all this time without answering! Now Emma thought she had some kind of problem. Of course she had, Regina Mills a popular girl, who is Storybrooke high's feared by many and loved by most. Smooth in the art of flirting and expert in seducing girls and men, not to mention hot as fuck, was stuck like a puppy so scared almost peeing herself in front of the new girl, Emma Swan.

"I-I-... y-es...?"

God, she could hear Ruby in the background bracing herself on a locker trying to hold in the laughter but failing miserably as chuckles resonated across the hall.

' _I'm gonna skin that bitch'_ Regina thought darkly _._

"Yes? Are you sure about that? You look rather ... Heated... Oh do you have a fever? I learned today where the nurse office is I can show you!"

Emma's rambles ended with a explosions of excitement that melted Regina's heart. The girl was so adorable, like a bouncing golden retriever. The way she sounded worried about Regina. Just look at the way she smiled practically glowing and the way she's reaching for Regina's hand. And -oh my god.  
Regina's world froze as Emma's hand clutched her own sending and electrifying sensation shivering through her spine. The golden haired girl was so warm and full of life and everything. Regina was more than smitten.  
Emma Swan held her heart and Regina hoped she wouldn't toy with it.

Emma looked so excited that she could show someone what she learned today, like an excited 8 year old and Regina's heart thrummed in her ears. Regina decided she didn't want to see that face fall by telling her the truth, though she was sure she would never be able to admit her feelings, and let Emma drag her.

She enjoyed the feeling of being pulled by Emma Swan. How the girl would glance at her momentarily and the way her eyes shinned and hair drifted slightly as her head turned.

"Nurse Joyce!"

Regina gulped, they've reached the nurse office so fast? When had they gone down the stairs? And the hall? Was Ruby still behind her laughing?

She felt Emma's heavenly hand go up her arm, sending goosebumps, and rest on her shoulder. Regina breath hitches as she feels the other hand come to rest on her other shoulder. And all the warmth they provided had Regina's hands itching to turn around and hug Emma.

And suddenly Chris Martins voice filtered through her head.  
 _ **"IT COULD BE PARA-PARA-PARADISE!"**_

"Oh my Regina you look rather flushed!" The young nurse said as she cupped Regina's heated, embarassed face in her hands and Emma squeezed her shoulders.  
Regina almost whimpered but she smartly covered it with a cough.

"Oh, now she's coughing! I brought her here because I thought she had a fever! I mean she stumbled against me today and Regina is ... You know... Regina.."

Emma's face blushed a little and Regina arched a brow sensing a little pride in her. Suddenly her face fell. What if Regina was a bad thing? Was she mad? Oh she hoped she wasn't that kind of bad, you know the bad kind.

Nurse Joyce took Regina's hand and brought her closer making Emma's hands slip off her. She almost sobbed.

" _ **WE COULD HAVE HAD IT ALL**_!"  
Adele sang in her head and Regina's heart broke as Emma looked at her with pity.

"Sorry I need to go"

She said sadly jerking her thump as nurse Joyce had Regina seated so she could take her temperature.  
Regina sighed at the light prodding of the thermometer but forced a smile.

"It's- alright...thank you"

She said and mental high five herself for actually completing a sentence in front of her blonde princess without stuttering or mumbling or just... Stare.

Emma nodded and winked at her before leaving. That single, sneaky, little filtratious wink had Regina's hormones bouncing up and down the brunette stomach so much she was sure there was an alien bound to pop out of her.

"Hmm that's weird you don't have a fever"

Regina rolled her eyes and stood up so she didn't waste anymore of the nurses time.

"I know... It's okay I was just a little sun headed"

The petite nurse smiled with worry in her eyes but let Regina go anyway. In the corridor Regina looked from side to side before sighing in defeat and heading for her car in the schools parking lot. She felt so stupid.

Everytime she neared the blonde it was like her brain became a nuclear melt down and everything went apocalyptically wrong from then on.

At the beginning, when she first saw the blonde enter her school, rocking the uniform in her own rebel way, it literally froze Regina's world poles and made Emma her own pole. Only by seeing her, it made the brunette paralized and just stared at the beautiful girl who awkwardly waved at her and Regina only gaped.

Then her lanky best friend realized how the brunette was suffering to interact with this girl. And like every best friend, she kept teasing Regina, pushing her towards the subjects of all her thoughts and actually went as far as telling Regina's mother, who now expected Regina to ask Emma out.

"Hey! Did she say yes?"

Ruby joked as she slid in the co pilot of the Mercedes. Regina glared murderously at her and started the car pulling back into the parking lot and speeding out.

"Mary!"

Emma hissed as her sneakers squeak against the fake wooden floorboards. She couldn't believe by the god above her almighty that she left the brunette beauty alone in the nurse office, with a possible fever. Like a jerk! Only to go fetch her friend from chemistry! Why the hell didn't Mary go to the Nurse office?!

'Nice work to fit in Emma! And to loose the girl!'

Her newly friend panted as she jogged to keep up with the athletic blonde.

"Oh no!"

Emma whined as she leaned against the doorframe of the empty nurse office. Nurse Joyce appeared and smiled at Emma.

"Oh hello Miss Swan! Regina left right after you saying she was a little sun head nothing to worry about, though she did seem a little off after you left"

Emma sighed sadly and turned to her friend whose eyes were like huge saucers.  
' _Oh no here it comes_ ' she thought.

Emma quickly covered the mouth of the garçons cut raven girl and her shrilly screams were muffled. Emma pulled her away into the parking lot and Mary exploded.

"REGINA MILLS? THATS WHO YOU LIKE?!"

Emma blush bright red and looked around to see if anyone heard the outburst.

"Gosh Mary calm down, what's the big deal? I like her..."

"Yeah, but she's Regina! Sure she has like some dark, Latino sexiness going on but still she's evil!"

Emma stared at her, her lying detector not going off, and bursts into a chuckle.

"Evil? Jesus Christ Mary were 18 stop sounding so dramatic!"

Emma shook her head laughing and went to her bug with Mary on her heels telling her how terrible and horrible Regina was.

"She made me eat a Rolly-Polly in third grade Emma!"

Emma looked at her and snorted.

"That's the reason you're saying she's evil ?! THAT WAS YEARS AGO M&M!"

"STILL! SHE INSULTED GOSSIP GIRL!"

Rolling her eyes, Emma pulled up I front of Mary's house and they both got off the bug.

"Whatever... I'm still gonna ask her out.. Someday..."

Emma said nervously turning to her house that was right in front of Mary's.

"Well don't call me when she breaks your heart and causes your soul to mourn!"

Mary said but didn't mean it and Emma smiled appreciating the feeling. Emma sighed as she fetched her keys. She liked Regina, the girl was confident and seemed sweet and incredibly sexy. But Emma loved those rare smiles she gave to the lanky Ruby or the way she would get lost in thought in class. Emma was just waiting for the right moment, or for Regina to show some interest in her. What if she wasn't a lesbian?

"OH HEAVENS! PUT IT AGAIN!"

"MOTHER!"

Cora cleaned the smeared black tears as she laughed for the thirtieth time as she watched the video Ruby, who was standing next her laughing just as hard, recorded of Regina interacting with Emma. Again.

"Oh my god darling, you look like a puppy about to pee itself!"

"That's what I was thinking!"  
The two brunettes exploded in another round of laughter as Regina buried her face in her hands. Why did this happen to her?

"Oh Regina... I didn't act like this when I asked your father"

She sobered at the mention of her late husband and Regina huffed crossing her arms on her chest.

"Yes, but you didn't have to wonder if he was into girls!"

"How do you know? He might've been gay! Just man up and ask the girl out! Worst case scenario she says no, you move on! You're a Mills for crying out loud! We raise strong independent women!"

Cora exclaimed putting her hands on her hips and Ruby smirked pointing at the woman she considered like a second mother.

"You know mommy Mills is right!"

Cora smiled side hugging Ruby and corrected.

"Mommy Mills is always right! Look at Ruby she's a Lucas but I practically raised her and she turned out strong and independent , don't tell your grandmother I said this or she'll throw me into the wolves"

Cora whispered the last part to Ruby who nods containing her laughter as Regina glared.

"I hate it when you're right..."

She finally said defeated with a groan.

"Glad you accepted it Reggie"  
Ruby said with a wink and the older Mills laughed hard making Regina finally relax and chuckle.

• **Saturday Evening** •

"REGINA!"

Regina went down the stairs and stood in front of her mother that looked all regal in her work attire.

"Yes mother?"

"I have to ran over to the town hall for a moment can you walk to the store to buy... The- the things"

Her mother explained hurriedly as she open the door of the mansion and wave her hand, the keys of the Mercedes tingling in them.

Regina nodded throwing her scarf on and kiss her mother goodbye before going to the kitchen to pick the list. Since it was a very sunny nice day, which was rare in Maine, Regina decided to go walking to the store.

She immediately regretted this decision as she walked back, her arms packed with three heavy brown bags that were about to fall. She cursed her mother and herself because of their no-care-let's-eat-everything behavior.  
Why the hell did they need all those different kind of cookies? And why were they so damn heavy?  
She grumbled re adjusting her bags and sighed. To her horror, she felt one of the three heavy bags slipping, her fingers barely grazing it as it fell down slowly and Regina watched with wide eyes.

Pale hands quickly grabbed the big paper bag before it hit the ground and Regina's breath hitched as her eyes went up those pale legs that seemed to go for miles. She continued up through the tank top covered torso and then she momentarily stopped at the girls breast.  
Those breasts, Regina licked her lips.

Someone sighing in relief snapped the brown eyes to the green ones who were staring at her with mirth.

"Emma..." Regina praised herself, she was doing good in this whole talk-to-your-crush thing.

Emma smiled at the girl and lifted the brown bag before snatching another one from Regina and balanced both in her arms.

"Hey! I was doing my daily jog and I saw you needed help" Emma said with a goofy grin and Regina blushed as her eyes traveled down and up taking the short running shorts and the tank top showing cleavage all over again.

"Mmmhm" Regina hummed and Emma chuckled at the hungry eyes.

Adjusting the bags the taller girl smiled and Regina ducked her head a little to hide her ever growing blush.

"So, uh, where to?"  
Emma asked and Regina arched a brow.

"What do you mean dear?"  
Oh yeah seductive, confident, boss ass Regina was back.  
'Hmmmhm you got this Mills' Regina thought to herself and smirked darkly at Emma.

"Well you couldn't carry the bags so... I'm ... Escorting you back home...?"

"My, my, aren't you chivalrous?"

Emma blushed beautifully making Regina's heart do a skip and the blonde smiled.

"Well I try, and my mother always said to be a gentle-woman to pretty girls..."  
Emma confessed and bit her tongue at her stupidity but Regina smiled and said shy.

"You think I'm pretty?"

"I think you're gorgeous"

Emma winked and Regina ducked her head as her face became a volcano and butterflies flew free in her stomach. Emma watched basking in the moment that Regina became this shy, beautiful girl and she loved it.

"This way"

Regina pointed to the direction of her house and Emma nodded. They walked happily together, each one enjoying the others presence as if it was the last time they would see each other and sometimes they talked about school, how Emma was adjust, or just starting to know the other. Or M&M exaggerations that made Regina laugh hard and Emma giggle. The conversation was cut short as they stood in front of 108, non of the girls wanting to stop their walk but reality came like a truck, shattering their moment.

"Here let me take them inside"

Emma offered as she realized that Regina didn't want her to leave either and the brunette perked.

Once the bags were safely on the counter, Regina saw Emma out and the blonde shuffled for a moment at her doorstep.  
' _This is it, YOU. ARE. ._.!'

"Em-"

"Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Emma blurted cutting her off, and the blonde didn't seem to notice that she did. Regina stared with a growing smiled, she swallowed her proposal and nodded frantically.

"Yes"

"Really?!"

Emma blinked and launched at Regina giving her a long bear hug. Regina paralyzed as her heart started to run a marathon and she wrapped her arms around Emma.

"Yes, really Emma, I would love to go on a date with you"

"Awesome! Um... Friday?"

Regina hummed just because she could and pretended to think before saying.

"Yeah, I'll pick you up at 7:30"

That was a slap to Emma's face. She took a step back to look at Regina, her arms falling but the brunette's silky hands caught her own and squeezed them.

"What? But... I invited you..."

"Yes I know you did Ms Swan"

"So I should pick you up!"  
Emma protested and Regina shrugged smiling.

"So? I'll pick you up and take you out on a date"

Emma stared at her all confused puppy looking and Regina bit her bottom lip trapping in the chuckles. Emma's eyes hooded and darken but Regina didn't realize.

"All right princess"

Emma winked and quickly like flash, she kissed Regina's cheek and turned to jump the staircase of Mifflin, running to the street. She halted when she heard her name and tuned to look at the blushing brunette beauty.

"it's your majesty"

Regina said with her own seductive wink and closed the door of her house. Emma grinned happily and ran trying to let her excitement flow. But she couldn't and it bursts in her making her jump and fist pump shouting a "FUCK YEAH!"

Regina jumped in place giddily before she froze.

"Wait... Where should I take her?"

"YOU ASKED HER OUT ON A DATE"

Cora screamed appearing from the staircase making Regina's soul almost jump off and out of her body.

"MOTHER YOU CREEP!"

-•-

The week was far from dull, it was inciting and adventurous. Now only a tad timid and a hell lot flirtatious. Stealing glances and staring each other down or hunting each other with their eyes in corridors and lunch time. Not wanting to share lunch time to keep their first date special, the thought making both girls blush and bit their lips.

They shared ' _hello's_ , ' _good morning's_ , ' _goodbye's_ and sneaky little flirty winks. All in all building up the moment that they've been waiting since they saw each other.

• **Friday** •

A bright blinding light flashed across Regina's face, making her groan, and the classic snap and btzzz classic Polaroid sounded across the living room.

Cora smiled as she pinched the insta photo and waved it making the picture reveal Regina pulling a disgusted face ( _ **like when you pause a video**_ ) making the girl glare at her mother.

"Really mother, was that necessary?"

Cora smiled at her daughter placing her hands on her hips.

"Of course dear!"

Regina rolled her eyes and fixed her black blazer and her purple form fitting dress as Ruby appeared from the kitchen hugging a bowl of popcorn. She and Cora were wearing pajamas as the pair were having a movie night while Regina went on her date. Ruby wolf whistled at her friend and said.

"Damn Reggie you look fine"

"I always look fine, more than fine, I always look splendid-"

"And oh my god the Mills Ego!"

Ruby exclaimed pushing Regina out the door. Regina kisses both women and walked to her car, shivering with excitement.

Less than 5 minutes later she stood in front of Emma's door. She re read the blondes message with the address and then looked to the door worrying her lip. She turn to glare at the Blanchard house hold across the street. She bet that in the lit window wis the curtain slightly drawn was Mary doing on her.

Gathering an ounce of courage she knocked and at the first knock the door opened revealing a sour face platinum blond. She was wearing a lot of eye liner with smokey eye and her hair, what you could see that wasn't hidden by the grey beanie, was crop buzzed short but with a fringe to the side. Her expression was blank but a melancholic blank. It reminded Regina of the Parks And Recreation character April Ludgate.

"Elsa? Who's at the door?"

"Emma's date"

She said emotionless, suddenly the whole opposite of the girl appeared. A much eager and energetic red head with green eyes much like the Emma's, came bouncing to the door smiling apologetically.

"Sorry she's like, going through a faze...Hi! I'm Anna! Emma's other sister!"

Regina nodded and crack a smile that didn't reach her eyes. Those two were completely opposite and it was funny.

"Hello, I'm Regina"

"Oh I know! Emma can't stop talking about you since the day we moved in it's like Regina this, Regina that, you don't know who I saw today! I saw re-"

"ANNA! IF YOU DONT SHUT UP ABOUT YOUR SISTER ILL DO THE SAME TO YOU WITH KRISTOFF!"

Anna blushed and said a small sorry and went away pulling Elsa with her. A woman that looked much like Elsa and Emma mixed up came and smiled at Regina.

"Hi I'm Ingrid, Emma's mom, Emma will be just down"

She offered her hand and Regina blushed and shook it firmly.

"Hello, how are you?"

"I'm fine sweetie and you look adorable! I'm sure Emma will be thunderstruck" she winked and Regina blush harder.

I know this will sound cheesy but when Emma appeared wearing a short white strapless sundress, her hair falling in golden curls to the side and her make up making her features and eyes shine. Or was it the light? Anyway that sight made Regina breath hitched and she gaped. Like a fish out of water, Emma was her water.

Emma clutched her beige cardigan tighter as her eyes roamed Regina, because damn she was hot.

"Hi"

Emma said breathlessly and smiled as her heart fluttered.

"Emma you look..."

"Beautiful. I mean you look beautiful Regina I wasn't finishing your sentence, because then I would have a huge ego which I don't but you know and-"

"You're rambling dear"

"You look beautiful"

"As do you dear"

Regina smiled at the bashful blonde and offered her hand which Emma accepted and she waved goodbye to her mother. The couple settled in the Mercedes.  
Emma hands jittered on her lap nervously as Regina drove humming to an unknown song.

"So where are you taking me?"

Regina smirked and stepped on the gas making the car go faster. Soon they were in front of a beautiful hill that gave look to the town. On the hill there was a set up of cushions and sheets with food on them and a rather big cooler beside.

"Regina this is-"

But the brunette had already went out of the car to fetch Emma. Emma gripped her hands securely and Regina smiled at her slightly blushing.

The hill was beautiful, you could see the a hundred balls light of the town and the shinning sparkles of stars in the sky. The fresh air hit Emma making her shiver and Regina wrapped her arms in the slim waist behind the blonde placing her head on Emma's shoulder, nuzzling into the pale neck and basking in the golden silk locks.

Regina's and Emma's hearts beat faster as if on sync, without any of them realizing.

"Regina this is-"

"Beautiful?"

She husked making Emma laugh.

"Yes"

"Not as beautiful as you"

Emma blushed hard at the smooth sweet words like honey and bit her lip.

"That was cheesy"

Regina chuckled and breathed in the apple scent that oozed off Emma's neck.

"You're blushing so you liked it anyway"

Scoffing Emma pulled away and turned to Regina with a smile. Regina breath hitched and she smiled leading Emma to the picnic.

They sat down and talked freely. About their likes which were similar but when they didn't agree they would discuss it against each other. Not oddly enough this banter didn't put them off but entertained them. They ate the packed up dinner which consisted in sandwiches and drank a few beersm. They were having a wonderful time.

Until it happened.  
It started with few subtle scratches until it got worst and Emma slapped her thigh.

"Damn"

Regina mocked a gasp gasped.

"MS SWAN!"  
Regina snapped but the moment an itching started on her thigh, she knew what was happening.

Mosquitos.

Emma quickly threw her body on Regina's yelling.

"I'll protect you!" She started joking but as the intoxicating smell emanating the warm body beneath her hit her nostrils and the way the curves fitted perfectly against each other. Emma realized she might have made a mistake. The brown eyes were blown and staring into her soul, she could also feel the brunette's body. How it fit so well against her. Perfect even.

They breathed the same air before a mosquito sat on Emma's cheek and Regina unconsciously swatted it, hitting Emma.

"Oh crap!"

"Oh shit! I'm sorry! You had one! I swear" Emma laughed cutting her off.

She rolled off Regina and helped the girl back into the car. Once in the safety of the Mercedes, the couple erupted in laughter. When the laughter died down and the silence dominated, regina sighed leaning against her seat.

"Worst date ever" she chuckled to hide her nervousness. If Emma agreed she would dig a hole and die.

Emma furrowed her brows and turn herself to look at Regina.

"No it wasn't, sure mosquitos, whatever, but I was having a great time Regina, you are a very awesome person" she finished, scrunching her nose at her choice of words.

Regina blushed and scooted closer.  
"Really? So you wouldn't be opposed if I asked you on a second one?"

Emma leaned closer and shook her head. She bit her lower lip and answered.

"Of course not, I wouldn't be opposed if you kissed me now either"

Regina smirked and leaned, her lips inches apart from Emma's.

"Good, then it's a date"

"It is" Emma answered and kissed the brunette.


End file.
